


October 11: Formal Wear

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Formalwear, Kinktober 2019, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 23:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: It's Kinktober. See title.





	October 11: Formal Wear

"I still got contacts in Vice. I can get us into the Snow Bunny ball," Fin says as they discuss the best way to meet with a CI who has information about a sex trafficking ring working out of a series of hotels in Manhattan. "If that's where she feels safest meeting, we can make it work."

"I'll dust off my stilettos and body glitter," Amanda says, fist-bumping Fin. "Do I have to call you Daddy for this one?"

"I will pay you not to," Sonny says, pulling a face.

"Sometimes that's the job, Carisi," Liv says with a grin. She nods at Fin. "Make a call. We can work with it."

*

Amanda holds up a short, glittery dress. It's hot pink with spaghetti straps and a deep-cut draped front dress. She also holds up a black, velvet tube dress with two small slits on both thighs. "Which one is sluttier?"

Liv looks at them both and pictures Amanda in either. "Might be a tie," she says.

Amanda drops both dresses onto the bed and reaches for another. It's a burgundy halter dress with an asymmetrical skirt. The slit starts at Amanda's hip. It's backless.

"You should try that one on," Liv says. "I don't think I can quite picture it."

Amanda gives her a knowing look. "I know I can't wear underwear in it."

"Definitely try it with the black stilettos with the rhinestones. And wear your hair up."

"This is for work, Lieutenant," Amanda says as she waves the dress in front of herself. "You wouldn't want to confuse the plans for tonight."

Liv stands up and walks over to Amanda, taking the dress from her and adding it to the pile. She reaches for the belt on Amanda's robe and unknots it, pushing the robe apart so she can see Amanda's naked body. "I know I want you to keep the dress on after you get home if you don't mind."

Amanda trails her fingers over Liv's stomach. "I suppose I don't mind, but maybe you should show me why."

Liv smiles and kisses Amanda on the mouth, then trails her mouth down to suck on Amanda's nipples.

"Careful," Amanda says, "I don't need my nipples hard all night."

Liv licks Amanda's nipples for a few more seconds, rolling them softly in her mouth and nuzzling Amanda's breasts. "Why not? It'd sell your part."

Amanda laughs and pushes at Liv's hips, walking her backwards until she's lying on the bed. She drops her robe to the floor and pulls the burgundy dress off the hanger. She slips or over her head while Liv watches and takes a moment to pinch her nipples. She turns to the side, gathering her hair into a loose bun with one hand and looks around for a clip. "Long earrings, do you think?"

"Oh, definitely," Liv says. 

Amanda finds a clip and secures her hair. She leans over Liv, the halter on the dress stretching over her breasts and making her nipples stand out. "Don't wrinkle my dress," Amanda says as she opens the button on Liv's slacks and yanks them down along with her underwear.

"I wanted--"

"I'm not going into that place with my pussy soaking wet," Amanda says. "So, yes, I'll keep the dress on when I get back so you can have your slutty fantasy."

"Oh, this was definitely part of it," Liv says. She sighs and grabs the sheets when Amanda sucks hard on her clit and slides a finger into her. She's been wet since Amanda started trying to pick a dress for the job tonight. She can't help it. Seeing all the skimpy clothes had set her mind to the gutter, and there was no reason to bring it back, she figured.

Amanda slips a second finger into Liv and crooks her fingers, pressing on her g-spot while alternating sucking and licking her clit. She rubs her thighs together to give herself some small friction without ramping herself to orgasm. She wants to get Liv off fast and hard, let the low hum of her own arousal help her play up the sexpot part of her role.

"Amanda, yes," Liv says. "Yes, that's so good."

Amanda lifts her mouth from Liv's clit. "You're so easy. All I have to do is suggest I'll shake my ass, and you're ready to fuck. I love it so much. You run so goddamn hot. Wish I had time to get the dicks out and really give you a fucking."

"The blue one. I want the blue one," Liv gasps. "The one you can wear without a harness."

Amanda sucks Liv's clit again and fucks her faster. "You want it showing under my skirt? Want me to keep my dress on the whole time we're fucking?"

Liv groans deeply and arches her back. She gets a handful of Amanda's hair and pushes her back into her clit.

Amanda laughs against her cunt and decides to stop talking. She concentrates on getting Liv off as fast as possible. It only takes another minute. Liv yelps and twists and finally goes still after a full minute of bucking her hips.

Amanda grabs her robe and wipes her mouth clean. When she looks at Liv, Liv's blissed out, eyes closed and a smile on her face. "Just wait until I get home and really let you have it," Amanda says.

"Fuck, I hope this job goes fast," Liv breathes out, and she joins Amanda when Amanda giggles.


End file.
